


I Need To Show You

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Announcements, Babies, Best Friends, Childhood, Children, Daughters, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Godfather Sherlock, Godparents, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, godfathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: John has something important he needs to show Sherlock.Oneshot/drabble





	I Need To Show You

"I need to show you something," John calls, stepping into the familiar flat. "Well, not need. But I think you should see this. You'll like it." He pauses then. "Sherlock, you here?"

"In here, John." a deep voice answers. 

John Watson walks into the living room to find his best friend stretched out in a position he's seen before: he's on the sofa, long fingers steepled beneath his chin. John can't help but grin at the sight--he's just so happy right now!--and he raps his knuckles on the doorframe. Sherlock tears his gaze away from something only he can see on the ceiling. John feels a little guilty just then. He hasn't been by to see him in a few weeks, almost a month. But he hopes Sherlock understands, and he thinks he does. He loves John's wife Mary. Finally seeing him, Sherlock smiles faintly. 

"Hello, John."

"'lo, Sherlock. You busy?" he asks, stepping more into the room. Sherlock's eyes flit over him and John knows he'd deducing him just then. After a pause, Sherlock's eyes meet his once more. 

"Mm...no. Something to show me, you said?"

"Oh. Yeah." Positively beaming, John takes a step forward and hands him a photograph. 

The first thing you see in the photograph is a woman with short blonde hair. She looks tired, but she has a smile to rival John's. This is his wife Mary. She's in a hospital bed, a sheen of sweat is still visible on her flushed cheeks. John is perched next to her, bags under his eyes. She's leaning heavily against him, and one arm of his is wrapped around her while the other cradles...

Sherlock's breathing hitches. 

"She had it then."

"Her, Sherlock. But yes. I'm a father."

"Congratulations," he says softly then. It's a lot in just one word. And John knows he means it. "When?"

"Last night. Well technically this morning, but it was really late."

"It went all right?" Sherlock looks up then to meet his eyes again. John nods. "Good. Now. A name?"

John's still been thinking about it. He liked Rose though. "We're still deciding, Sherlock."

Sherlock's eyes twinkle. "Well, you know my name is--"

"We're not naming our daughter after you."

He knows that already. "Ah well. It was worth a shot."

"But," says John. "You will be godfather, and Molly godmother."

Sherlock is shocked. He doesn't say anything for awhile. And when he does his voice is quiet. "Best man and godfather all in just a few months. Well." He looks back down at the photograph, the happy family. How can he say no? "What about what's-his-name? Lestrade?"

"Greg can be our next one's godfather." John says. He nudges him. "Well? Do you accept?"

He doesn't have to think about it. "Yes, of course." Then he moves to hand the photo back. "Here, you probably want--"

"No." John pushes it back with a smile. "You keep it. It's yours." 


End file.
